


Hybrid Avengers

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Cat!Natasha, Dog!Clint, Dog!Hunter, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Smut, Honey badger!Bobbi, Hope is a wolverine, Hybrids, Lemur Scott, M/M, Peter is a Spider, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam is a falcon, Spells & Enchantments, T'Challa is a panther, Thor is a stallion, bear!Rhodey, cheetah!Pietro, crime spree, ghosts cameo, honey badger!Steve, llama Tony, platypus!Wanda, vampire bat!Bruce, wolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: An old enemy of Thor comes back to seek their revenge. The team must face their wrath as they will stop at nothing to kill him and anyone that is in their way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea awhile back. Don't worry, the enemy isn't Loki this time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers relax without worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is T for now, I'll be changing the rating to M eventually. I wasn't sure about how to tag this fic, but I will be updating the tags as I go.  
> Some of the details here, I claim creative license.

**_2018;_ **

Two years had passed since the Accords fiasco. The heroes went back to their usual affairs. Bucky took a different option of treatment and was healed with Wanda and the medical staff of Wakanda's help.

Upon taking office, the new president of the USA; Bernie Sanders promptly threw the Accords out, citing that the government was infringing on their rights as human beings.

However, SHIELD had returned and the Avengers answered to them. The Avenger roster consisted of the original members with new recruits. The new recruits were Bucky, Stephen Strange, T'Challa, Carol Danvers, Peter Parker, Skye, and Trip. The team had no mission at the moment and currently enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and rested comfortably.

"I love the peace right now." Steve was saying.

"Yeah. It's good not being in harm's way all times." Bucky replied as he kissed Steve and sighed.

* * *

**_vague location in another realm;_ **

Amora and Skurge were up to no good. They smirked as they tossed ideas back and forth. They went through several plans before discarding them or shelving them for the moment. Amora was hellbent on making her former flame pay.

"We must make Thor pay." Amora declared.

"Do not worry. He will get his eventually." Skurge vowed. Amora nodded before they resumed their discussion. Eventually they came up with the perfect plan. Now to implement it...

"He will never recover." Amora gloated. Before they went around making preparations...


	2. Out of Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw. Am changing the rating.

The Avengers had their usual training session. They broke off in pairs and sparred. They fought and dodged.

Bucky and Steve had a no holds fight. They fought, but they knew each other's moves in and out. Some of the team members were already out of breath. They hadn't trained in while. All of sudden Tony screamed as he ran from Skye after making a tactless comment about her needing to lose weight.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man!" Skye screamed as she chased after him.

"Nope! Totally getting out of here!" Tony exclaimed. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Go shower and eat." Steve said.

* * *

That evening, Scott, Hope, Lance, Bobbi, Trip, and Skye went out on a group date. They reserved a table at the Melting Pot. They ate chinese and brie fondue. The group laughed and talked. They had a lot of fun.

"Here is your chocolate fondue and the check. Thank you for coming." the waiter said.

* * *

While the couples were sitting down at Melting Pot, Darcy, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro went to a karaoke bar. The friends sang to the hits from around the world. They made fools out of themselves and did not care.

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

T'Challa and Bruce were working in the labs. Neither of them were huge fans of karaoke and elected to hide.

"I'm so glad that we hid from them." Bruce commented.

* * *

**_Manhattan Mall, New York;_ **

Natasha and the other ladies had left earlier to go shopping. Thor, Tony, Clint, Rhodey, and Stephen were dragged along to carry their bags. The shopping spree lasted for hours.

"Okay, let's dump these in the cars and then grab a bite to eat." Laura said.

* * *

  ** _Avengers Facility, New York;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The pair kissed and stripped down. Bucky grabbed the lube and pushed Steve onto his back.

He slicked his fingers up then proceeded to prep Steve. As the brunette prepped his husband, he whispered dirty things in his ear. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up before pushing into Steve, kissing him hard.

They made love slowly, face-to-face and moaning loudly. Several minutes later, they came with yells. Steve gripped Bucky's back and left nail marks.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve cuddled and kissed. Then they turned over on their sides and spooned, as Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are taken by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Thor, Jane Stephen, Clea, Clint and Laura went out to Panera for lunch. They were so happy. The lunch was relaxing and full of people talking. It was a good time to hang out.

* * *

The Avengers gathered in the lounge. They were just lounging around. None of them knew what was coming.

Meanwhile, Vision, Trip, Skye, Peter, Carol, Stephen and his wife Clea were eating in the kitchen. They talked and laughed as they ate. All of sudden, they heard a loud boom. They stood up and ran towards the lounge without hesitation.

"What the hell happened here?!" Skye exclaimed.

* * *

In the meantime, Amora and Skurge saw their chance to launch their plan. They burst in through the glass windows causing them to shatter. The Avengers jumped up stunned and scared. They took up defense positions. Amora and Skurge smirked smugly.

"The day for revenge has finally come!" Amora announced. Then the fight began. They fought aggressively and avoided spells the best as they could,

"You will pay for your friend's sins." Amora vowed.

* * *

Half way through the fight, the fight was suspended as the Avengers and their foes tried to collect themselves. They were in pain from the fighting. 

Seizing her chance, Amora waved her hand and a green cloud surrounded it. The cloud filled the room. The Avengers were instantly knocked out as the spell hit. The villains fled, leaving them on the floor of the lounge. A moment later, Skye and the others burst in and found their unconscious teammates.

* * *

A hour later, the Avengers woke up in the infirmary. Skye was on watch and smiled when she saw them stirring.

"They're awake." she announced. The others filed in and took seats by their beds.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as they looked around in confusion. For a reply, Skye held up a mirror. The group gathered around said mirror. They screamed as they saw furry ears, claws, fangs, and tails.

"What did they do to us?!" Tony screamed.


	4. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to deal with their new features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. BMitB will be updated tmw.

Pepper, Jane, Stephen, Vision, and Nick Fury had a meeting. They were looking in the cause of the spell. The group were bewildered.

"How can we reverse this?" Pepper wanted to know.

"I can't figure out the magic." Stephen confessed.

"Let's work fast. We can't wait this long." Fury commanded.

* * *

A temporary team was set up to deal with any missions. Until they were able to get the regular Avengers back to normal. Peter and Vision were leaders of one half while Sharon and Bobbi handed the other.

"Let's get to work. First up, let's see how much out of shape you guys are in." Sharon announced. Everyone groaned as they lined up.

* * *

That evening, Lance and Bobbi went out on a date. They went to a BBQ diner. They ate a lot of food. After they finished their meal, they walked hand in hand to the nearest park.

* * *

 The next day, Bucky, Steve, the twins, and Scott hung out. Steve was a honey badger while Pietro was a cheetah. Bucky became a wolf. Wanda and Scott were a platypus and lemur respectively.

Steve was grumpy because he was 5ft again. Pietro was intrigued by his new additions. Scott was bewildered. Bucky and Wanda were nonchalant. They preferred this spell over HYDRA's idea of punishment.

"This sucks." Steve mumbled.

"A Niffler would suit you better." Bucky informed Scott.

"Rude ass, much?" Scott pouted.

"It's true, though." Bucky replied.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and cuddled up close.

"You look cute, Stevie." Bucky smiled.

"I'm small though." Steve sighed.

"So what? You were beautiful then and you are beautiful now." Bucky responded. Steve blushed and kissed his love.

"You're too sweet."


	5. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The substitute team is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Skye, Lance, and Trip were traveling in a jet as they searched and scanned the entire city beyond.

"Look for Amora and Skurge. Keep the heat signature from the Tower." Skye was saying.

"Heat signature recalibrating." both JARVIS and FRIDAY replied. The AIs scanned the city twice and came up with nothing.

"This was our only shot and nothing." Trip grumbled as they slumped into their seats.

* * *

**_Avengers facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Pietro, Darcy, Bobbi, Bucky, and Steve played poker. They looked at their hands and placed their bets. They didn't show any tells and played without hesitation. In the end, Bobbi laid down a full house and collected her winnings.

"Nice playing everyone." she said.

Meanwhile, Scott and Hope were alone. While Scott was a lemur, Hope was a wolverine. The hybrid couple watched a B-rated horror movie. They laughed at the terrible graphics while they cuddled.

* * *

The next day, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, and Carol got together to watch 'The Emperor's Grove.' Clint was a gold retriever, while Natasha was a Bombay cat. Thor was a stallion while Bruce was a vampire bat. Rhodey was a grizzly bear while Tony was a llama. Shock and amusement fell over the room when the movie started playing.

"Wait, Clint! You picked this because I'm a llama, huh?!" Tony exclaimed as he glared at Clint.

"Of course!" Clint laughed out loud. Tony threw a pillow at his head in revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the temporary team was on a mission abroad when they encountered a heist led by Crossbones. The two teams stared at each other in dismay.

"Well, this is a surprise. I can finally get my payback." Crossbones declared. They stepped back to ready themselves for a brawl. Crossbones struck out at them with great force. They fought hand to hand. In the end, Crossbones threw down a grenade before running to get away.

"Dammit!" Lance growled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I run a lot hotter than I did before the spell." Bucky was saying.

"Me too. I wake up sweating now." Steve replied.

"Let's sleep without the covers and have JARVIS turn on the light fans." Bucky suggested. Steve smiled and kissed his cheek.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint goes home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Scott and Hope had visitors from Cassie and Hank. The duo greeted the couple. Cassie was curious while Hank was confused.

"Daddy, what is wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Someone placed a spell on us." Hope explained.

"Oh, you look cute, Daddy!" Cassie beamed.

The Barton family had a reunion. The kids latched onto and loved the new family member Lucky, they looked at their dad's new dog tail and ears curiously.

"We love him, Dad!" Cooper exclaimed.

"You look cute, honey," Laura giggled. Clint snorted and kissed his family.

* * *

While Scott, Hope, and Clint were reuniting with their families, Stephen and Clea had a meeting with Loki and Frigga. Loki was shocked to see Thor's new look.

"Wow, brother. This is a surprise." Loki commented.

"I'm better off than some." Thor sighed, referring to his erstwhile teammates. Tony, Sam, and T'Challa had yet to to live their forms down. Sam was a falcon while T'Challa was a panther. Steve was still cranky over his height.

"I would say," Loki mumbled.

* * *

Trip, Skye, Lance, Bobbi, Leo, and Jemma went out on a group date. They went to a movie. They had fun and watched the highly anticipated Han Solo movie.

"I want to discuss every fan theory after this." Leo declared.

* * *

The Avengers hybrids had bonding time. They made food together. It was messy, but fun. Despite the food fight that had broken out, they enjoyed themselves. In the end, Sam, Tony, and the others had food all over their fur or feathers. 

"All of this mess for chicken pot pie." Hope commented.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The pair cuddled up close.

"I'm getting used to this form now." Steve was saying.

"Me too. I've gotten better at hiding it when I go to the public training room." Bucky replied.

"You look cute with your ears." Steve mentioned. Bucky blushed,

"Hush." he replied. Steve chuckled and kissed his ears.


	7. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. HSP will be updated tmw.

A few days later, the couples went to an indoor picnic event. There was sandwiches, chips and mac n' cheese. Iced tea was poured and pound cake was served. They were happy and lively.

"You ended up being a llama, Stark!" Clint laughed.

"Hush, Barton!" Tony retorted.

"Tony, T'Challa, Sam, and Clint rag on each other a lot about their forms." Laura explained.

"Come on! It's perfect." Tony protested. The women shook their heads.

* * *

While the couples were eating lunch, Scott and Hope were alone. They cuddled close.

"Do you think that they will be able to break this spell, Scott?" Hope asked.

"I'm sure they will." Scott replied.

"You're right. I'm just really worried." Hope responded. Scott kissed her cheek.

"It's alright." he reassured.

* * *

That afternoon, the temporary Avengers were patrolling when they saw Amora and Skurge. Amora and Skurge were shocked. All of sudden, a fight broke out as the Avengers tried to capture them. However, the villains were just as determined to remain free.

Amora and Skurge fought hard to avoid being taken into custody. In the end, they pulled out their last ditch resort and used a smoke bomb to escape. They rushed away as the area filled with smoke.

"What is with us losing enemies? Are we getting rusty?" Sharon wanted to know.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, Clint, the twins, and Scott explored Manhattan. They ended up in Hell's Kitchen. The area was rough, but slowly getting better.

The group ran into trouble not long after entering the neighborhood. They were accosted on the street.

"What do you want?" Bucky wasn't amused.

"Everything of value. Money and jewelry." the leader stated.

"Hell no." Steve glared at them. The muggers smirked.

"Well, I guess that we will just take them." the leader replied. They grabbed at Steve and Wanda but they fought back. Clint, Scott, Pietro and Bucky jumped in.

In the meantime, Matt, Bobbi, and Lance were passing by when they spotted the brawl. They attacked the muggers. In the end, they sent them running, bruised and bloodied. Steve sighed and hugged Bucky tightly.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed and cuddled.

"Are you okay, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

"I'm a little shaken up. I am so used to punching my way through things but now I'm small again." Steve admitted.

"I know it's a shock. We can help you adjust again." Bucky replied.

"It just makes me miss Peggy. She taught me how to fight when I was scrawny." Steve sighed. Bucky hugged Steve harder. His punk was having trouble with his identity.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

A day later, the ghosts began to phase into reality. They were the Howling Commandos, Peggy, and Howard. The group were shocked and scared.

"Do not be afraid. We are here to help." Peggy reassured them. The group stopped.

"What will you help with?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We are glad that you asked." Dum Dum replied.

* * *

After lunch, Howard personally talked with Tony. Tony didn't feel comfortable while Howard tried to relax.

"I love you so much son," he finally confessed.

"Why did you ignore me then?" Tony wanted to know.

"I didn't know how to show my love. I'm so sorry." Howard sighed. He deeply regretted his past behavior. Thank god Maria hadn't had that problem and had been a better parent to their son.

"I hope to be a better father now." he finished.

"I hope so too, Dad." Tony smiled.

* * *

That evening, Lance, Bobbi, Trip, Skye, Leo, and Jemma went out on a group date. They went to a bistro. The couples ate well, all the while talking about anything going on. The dinner was delicious and the night was calm.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

The Avengers held a games night to bond. They played Uno, using several decks. The game was intense with the stacking rule.

"I swear to God, Stark! Throw down that Draw Four and I'm kicking your ass!" Bucky shouted.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close, but decided to have some fun.

So they stripped down and Bucky got the lube. After getting Steve on his stomach, Bucky started slicking up his fingers. Then he prepped Steve carefully and kissed down his back and cheeks.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pressed into Steve and thrust hard. The pace was fast and hard.

Eventually, they finally came and didn't wait to start again. As they prepared to undergo another round, Bucky and Steve kissed and sighed.


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif comes to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted tmw.

A few days later, Stephen and Clea were invited to Asgard to help find a clue. They were led to the grand library. The library was huge and filled with books.

"This place is massive!" Stephen marveled. Clea nodded,

"Let's work fast." she said.

While the magicians were being shown around, Sif was sent to Earth to aid the Avengers. The Avengers welcomed the additional help.

"We will train tomorrow so you may actually catch them." Sharon said.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;_ **

 Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They talked for a moment. Then they kissed and refused to stop.

* * *

A few days later, Sif patrolled through the streets with the Avengers. All of sudden, they ran into Skurge and Amora. A brawl soon broke out. Both sides fought hard and refused to lose. In the end, Amora had to use her magic upon again to get away.

"They got away!" Bobbi groaned.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

 Darcy, Bucky, Steve, Trip, Skye, the twins, Scott, Hope, and Sam had a karaoke night in the lounge. They got the karaoke machine out.

Karaoke night was 80s themed. The friends had fun singing along to the classics. Bucky and Steve laughed hard.

* * *

Long after karaoke night had ended, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple was wrapped up in each other. Bucky kissed Steve once more before they finally rested.


	10. More Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travels in the Bronx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. HSP will be updated tmw.

A few days had passed since Sif came to Earth. Bucky, Steve, Clint, and the twins visited Harlem. They ran into the Abomination and Red Hulk. Soon, all the hell broke loose.

The fight was violent and one-sided. The heroes were in over their heads when Hulk sped in to rescue them.

"Thank god for you, big guy." Clint was relieved.

* * *

One day, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Scott, Hope, and the twins decided to visit the Bronx. They looked through the streets when they were stopped. A gun was held to their heads.

"Give me your money!" a gang leader commanded. They tried to fight back and the muggers saw their ears.

Unknown to the group; Vision and Spiderman were on patrol nearby. All of sudden, they saw the mugging. They promptly stepped in to help them. A fierce fight broke out. Eventually, the muggers were subdued. The hybrids were rushed out of the Bronx.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Trip and Skye had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They chatted for a bit, discussing the mugging. When they'd exhausted the topic, Trip and Skye kissed and cuddled.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers had a movie marathon. They watched the Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Clone Wars movies. They had fun and debated the lore of the series.

"The Star Wars Expanded Universe books are better in my opinion." Clint declared.

"I would like to see them make movies based on them." Tony had to agree.

"Those would be really good." Clint nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Everything that happens always ends up bad!" Steve complained.

"Let's be more prepared next time." Bucky suggested.

"Next time, I'm kicking in their teeth." Steve vowed. Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve. His punk was as fiery as ever.


	11. Sneak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hybrids don disguises to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Sorry for the delay! But rl issues caught up to me. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

Stephen and Clea had a meeting with Loki and Frigga. They were discouraged by their current progress so far.

"Our progress has been really slow." Clea was saying.

"There are too many spells. We aren't sure what to do." Stephen sighed.

"Can we test them?" Loki wanted to know.

"We'll have to try." Frigga responded.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Scott and Hope were alone on their floor. Hope kissed Scott softly.

"They haven't found a spell yet?" she asked.

"Nothing so far." Scott replied.

"How far have they come?" Hope wanted to know.

"They'll get it done somehow." Scott promised as he kissed her.

* * *

The next day, the hybrids snuck out to the movies in disguise. The men either wore bowler or fedora or bucket hats. While the women styled their hair to cover up their ears. Their tails were hidden. They retracted their claws. While the hybrids that couldn't had to wear gloves.

The hybrids purchased tickets for Han Solo. Then they brought snacks, soda, and popcorn and sat down to watch the movies. They were mesmerized by the film and enjoyed their time together.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge robbed a bank. They burst into the building, waving guns.

"Give us everything you have!" Skurge commanded. The bank teller feared them and followed the demands. The pair laughed as they took the money. In the end, they escaped with $250,000.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple were nude and made out heavily. Then Bucky turned Steve onto his stomach and licked into him.

Moments later, Bucky took out the lube and pulled Steve towards the edge of the bed. He slicked up his fingers and carefully got Steve ready.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He was gentle with Steve, slowing down when he pressed in. The pace was slow and steady.

Eventually, they were close, so Bucky stroked Steve until he came. Soon, Bucky followed. They came with screams and gasps. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed him and tucked him under his chin.


	12. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trail goes cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be next.

A few days had passed since the holdup. Amora and Skurge went on a crime spree. They robbed, terrorized, and antagonized the public. The people feared them.

One day, JARVIS and Skye searched for the pair. They were tired and stressed. Sadly, they had no luck in finding them.

"Let's head back." Skye sighed.

* * *

While Skye was searching and coming up empty yet again, Fury and Maria had a meeting with the Avengers in Fury's office. The meeting was tense. They were all unhappy due to their failure to capture the criminals so far.

"Has there been any progress?" Fury was saying.

"We haven't heard word from Skye or JARVIS." Bobbi admitted.

"We need to capture them as soon as possible." Fury replied.

* * *

That evening, Lance, Bobbi, Trip, Skye, Leo, and Jemma went out on a group date. They went to a hibachi grill. They reserved their table and grill. They watched the chef and marveled at his skill. The dinner and show was fantastic.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The hybrids had a Star Wars marathon. The lineup consisted of Revenge of the Sith, Seasons 1-3 of The Clone Wars TV show series. The friends got deep into the series.

"That was amazing! Let's watch the bonus content." Wanda smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch.

"This is so relaxing." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"If we had some candles, it would be even better." he replied. Bucky and Steve kissed and watched the stars outside their windows.


	13. Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hybrids go to Staten Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. HSP will be updated tmw.

**_Staten Island, New York City, New York;_ **

The next day, the hybrids took as ferry to Staten Island. They went to the FunPark. They rode Go-Karts, played a game of mini golf, and sent about 2 hours in the batting cages. They had a lot of fun.

"The snack stand smells delicious. Let's grab a bite to eat." Bucky suggested.

* * *

**_Avengers facility, Upstate New York;_ **

Stephen gathered the hybrids in the lounge.

"Okay, what were you all doing before they arrived?" he asked.

"We were watching movies. Some of us were getting snacks." came the reply.

"Alright, let's act it out." Stephen said.

* * *

That evening, Rhodey, Carol, Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to see a film; The Incredibles 2. Only, after the lights went out, did Rhodey, Tony, and Thor take off their fedora hats. They enjoyed the plot and acting. They talked about it on the way home.

* * *

One day, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Trip visited Brooklyn. They headed to Luna Park; Coney Island. They had fun going on the rides such as the Carousel, Trapeze, roller coasters like the Cyclone and Thunderbolt, ferris wheel, and wild river. They toured the park and ate a lot of food.

"This trip was perfect!" Sam beamed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve sat in his love's lap.

"I've been really clingy lately." he confessed.

"I find it cute, Stevie." Bucky replied. Steve blushed brightly as Bucky kissed his lips and cooed.

"I love you, baby."


	14. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. CH 14-15 will be updated next.  
> I know, 3 chapters in all, but I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible. Starting Wed, I won't be able to update for nearly a week. Sorry, but we're having relatives visiting from out of town this week.

Scott bonded with Cassie. They played with play dough. They molded shapes and figures to become toys. The father and daughter pair played all day until it was time for a nap.

 Meanwhile, the twins had bonding time. They played video games. They got deep into a game of Super Smash Bros.

"Stop with the Smash Ball!" Wanda exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve hosted game night. They played games such as Bingo. Clue, and Uno. They had fun challenging each other.

"Can we please take the stack rule off?" Sam asked.

* * *

The the next day, the Avengers were on yet another patrol when they ran into Skurge and Amora. Both sides instantly pulled out their weapons and got into battle stances. Soon, a fight broke out. The fight was vicious and mostly one sided. 

The Avengers were on the verge of capturing them when Amora pulled a dirty trick. She and Skurge fled yet again. The Avengers were irritated.

"Come the fuck on!" Lance shouted.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Bruce, and Skye went to a spa to relax. Frigga and Loki had provided them with magical disguises so they could go out in public without worry about being exposed. 

The group got pedis and manicures, facial peels, hair cuts and styles, body wraps and massages. They even got time in a sauna and hot tubs.

"This is perfect. And we stay here for a week!" Skye cheered.

"Perfect." Bruce smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. Bucky kissed down Steve's thighs and sucked hickeys into his skin. Steve smirked and moaned.

"More, please, Bucky." Bucky got the lube out and kissed Steve hard.

"I'm controlling things tonight." he promised. He uncapped the lube and started slicking up his fingers. Steve was pushed on the bed and prepped. Bucky took things slow and ground into Steve.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve came hard and scratched down Bucky's back. Bucky hissed as he came not long after. Then Bucky and Steve kissed once more before drifting off to sleep.


	15. End It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora and Skurge scheme for a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

Bucky, Steve, Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Tony went to the annual Stark Expo. Stark Expo was a massive display of technology. Bucky and the other tech wizards played around.

"I've never seen these engineering models but these cars are new old on Asgard." Thor was saying.

"So you have any flying cars?" Steve wanted to know. Thor nodded and chuckled.

"One day, I shall take you there just for the technology." he promised.

The Barton family had bonding time. They had a game night and played Monopoly. They had fun and ate all of the snacks.

"Clint, stop hoarding the chocolate Chex Mix or I'm buying up all of your property land." Laura commanded.

* * *

That evening, Lance and Bobbi went out on a date. They went to a pub. The couple drank and ate the bar snacks. Lance and Bobbi had fun and held hands for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

The hybrids had another huge Star Wars marathon. The lineup consisted of Star Wars: Rogue One, A New Hope, and the Empire Strikes Back. The hybrids enjoyed their relaxing pastime. 

"The trailer for the next one is going to come out soon. I'm so excited!" Tony cheered.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately while they stripped. They kissed and gripped each other as they played.

Bucky laid Steve down and grabbed the lube. He used lube to make sure that Steve was ready. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up.

He thrust into Steve and held down his hands. He thrust hard and fast, shaking the bed and making Steve pant. Eventually, they came and trembled.

As the couple recovered in the aftermath, they kissed and slumped into the bed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge were on the warpath. They shook with anger. 

"They keep coming after us!" Amora shouted.

We have to finish them off once and for all." Skurge replied. Amora paced the floor before a light dawned.

"I have the perfect plan." she smirked.


	16. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora is surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. HSP will be updated tmw.

Amora and Skurge launched their plan in action. They teamed up with HYDRA. The group of rogue Asgardians, Crossbones, and HYDRA agents camped outside the compound. They were tense and ready to destroy anyone and anything.

"Come on out!" Amora taunted.

* * *

The Avengers; both new and old heard them and took them by surprise by sneaking up on them. The enemies attacked each other. They flew or ran around the facility and fought. It was an all out brawl without any breaks. There was no end in sight.

* * *

The Avengers fought Amora, Skurge, and HYDRA. The Avengers hybrids were furious about their situation and taking it out on them.

In desperation, Amora recast the spell that had turned the original Avengers team into hybrids. Stephen rapidly threw up a shield spell protecting themselves. He mostly succeeded.

When the temporary Avengers were cursed, the hybrids got even more angrier. They fought hard and captured the villains. As Amora's magic was bound, they let out a battle cry of victory.

* * *

The fallout came soon after. The spell changed Lance, Bobbi, and Peter. The new hybrids were taken to Fury's office.The original Avengers were there waiting.

The Avengers stared at the newcomers in disbelief. Fury face-palmed while Maria raised her eyebrows. The trio were annoyed and dismayed. Lance was a German Shepherd while Bobbi was a honey badger. Peter was a Spider. The teen was visibly distraught.

"I can't go home like this! Aunt May will freak!" Peter wailed.

"Well, Steve has a twin now. Bobbi is a honey badger too." Tony wise-cracked. Steve kicked Tony in the skins while Bobbi gave the man a death glare.

"Make another slick comment, and I will make you eat your own balls." the blonde promised. The llama gulped audibly.

"Noted," Tony croaked.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. They were wrapped around each other.

"We finally got them." Steve was saying.

"Not without cost." Bucky noted.

"I know the new hybrids are angry." Steve sighed.

"What do you think about Bobbi?" Bucky asked.

"She's fantastic fighter. But if she is anything like Nat, HYDRA will rue the day they teamed up with Amora." came the reply. Bucky sighed and nodded. The couple kissed and cuddled before drifting off.


	17. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mages find the reversal spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-the epi will be posted next.

**_palace library, Asgard;_ **

Stephen, Clea, Loki, and Frigga were in the library of the palace. They looked through a huge pile of books.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Stephen exclaimed, showing a certain page to the others. They were excited and happy.

"Let's get back to Midgard." Frigga said.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

Stephen gathered the hybrids in the lounge. They were so excited and buzzing. Stephen and the other mages recited the spell. A soft amber light surrounded them. They were all knocked out.

About a hour later, they woke up and yawned. They looked down at themselves. Yup all back to normal. They beamed and clapped.

"I don't have the urge to get petted!" Lance exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Tony, Pepper, Clint, Laura, Thor, Jane, Rhodey, and Carol went out on a group date. They surrounded two boiling pots with dumplings, meat, vegetables, and other foods. They had fun trying the new hot pots.

"This food was fantastic." Jane smiled.

* * *

Sif met with Loki and Frigga. The warrior had two certain rogues in tow. Amora was muzzled and handcuffed. Skurge was wrapped in chains. They tried to break their bonds but couldn't make them budge.

"We're ready, Hemidall." Frigga called. In reply, he opened the Rainbow Bridge and sent them back. In Asgard, the duo tried another escape attempt.

"Nice try. Guards take them away." Sif said.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They kissed on the couch. Bucky sucked hickeys into Steve's shoulder. Then they stood up and stripped down to the nude. When they were bare, Steve laid down on his stomach. Bucky licked him open and smirked as sweet moans spilled out.

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully before slicking himself and taking Steve. Steve groaned as Bucky set a slow pace.

Bucky took his time pleasuring him. Eventually, they were close, so Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve and started stroking.

The brunette stroked Steve until he came hard, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky came not long after, spilling his seed deep inside the blond.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed Steve and sighed happily. 


	18. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga sentence the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-epi will be posted next.

**_Asgard;_ **

Odin and Frigga sentenced Amora and Skurge while Loki watched. The pair were angry still.

"I shall bind your powers and you shall remain in prison." Odin stated.

"You will pay for this." Amora vowed furiously.

"It is you who will pay." Loki replied.

* * *

**_Triskelion, Washington DC;_ **

Fury met with Maria and Tony with reports in hand. They had to oversee their current progress.

"Here is our current progress." Maria was saying. They looked at the file carefully.

"We're good." Fury said.

"Thanks for the report, Fury." Tony said, as he took his leave.

* * *

One day, Trip and Skye went out on a date. They played mini golf. The new couple had fun playing. After the 18th hole, they were done.

"I won, Skye. You're buying ice cream." Trip declared.

* * *

In the meantime, the Barton family, Peter, and T'Challa returned to their respective homes.

The kids and Lucky were so happy. They jumped out of the quintjet and ran around in the front yard.

"Sweet home." Clint smiled. Laura giggled as the quintjet left.

**_Queens, New York City;_ **

Peter unlocked the door of the apt and entered. He gulped, wondering if Tony's excuse would fly. 

"Aunt May?" he called. May came out and hugged her nephew. Peter returned the hug.

"You are so grounded young man. I lost ten years of my life worrying about you!" she scolded. Peter winced. Apparently the excuse didn't fly.

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The people of Wakanda was excited to see their king back home.

"Do not worry. I will not be leaving again for awhile." T'Challa reassured.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple finally had time to cuddle without being on edge or waiting for an attack.

"It's good to be human again." Bucky was saying.

"We were technically half-human." Steve pointed out.

"Still. It was a pain in the ass to dry my ears." Bucky responded.

"I would have kindly dried your ears." Steve smiled.

"Thanks, Stevie." Bucky grinned.


	19. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes resume their lives as humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The Epi will be posted next.

Tony and Pepper resumed their usual routine at Stark Industries. However, Tony now had the duty of catching up on his paperwork. He groaned as he went through yet another stack.

"I missed the office, but I did not miss this!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**_CIA headquarters;_ **

Everett Ross had a meeting with Sharon. He was filling her in on what she had missed while she was an Avenger.

"What did I miss?" Sharon asked.

"HYDRA was essentially delivered to our doorstep." Ross replied.

"Perfect." Sharon smiled.

* * *

 That evening, Scott and Hope made dinner for date night. They made pasta primavera.

"This is fantastic. We really did well." Hope marveled. After the couple finished eating their dinner. Chocolate cheesecake was brought out for dessert and Scott and Hope kissed.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Pietro, Darcy, and Skye played poker. They all had poker faces on while they studied their cards carefully. Eventually, the game ended as Pietro won. Everyone groaned and threw down their cards.

"Pietro wins again. We need to stop playing games with you." Darcy declared. The others echoed their agreement.

"Hey!" Pietro protested.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned in their bed, under the covers. As they enjoyed the other's warmth, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled softly.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's lives are back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Murder on the Orient Express will be posted sometimes later tonight.

A week after the spell was broken, everything was getting back to normal.

One evening, Vision and Wanda went out on a date. They went stargazing. The couple could not take their eyes off the sky. Vision and Wanda clung to each other under the moonlight.

* * *

A few days later, Fury and Maria met with Tony and T'Challa. The king communicated with them via screen. Everyone took down notes as they spoke.

"What did we miss?" Tony asked.

"Nothing much." came the reply.

"The one time we can't do missions is when you get the lightest load. Figures." Tony groused.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Scott, Hope, Lance, Bobbi, Trip, and Skye went out on a group date. They went to a chocolate shop. They had fun eating the treats.

"These are fantastic." Bobbi marveled.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

The Avengers finally finished their Star Wars movies marathon. The lineup consisted of Return of the Jedi, The Force Awakens, and The Last Jedi.

The movies caught and held their attention. No one stopped for a break unless it was to eat or use the bathroom.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They laid on the bed and kissed, nude bodies pressed together. 

Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve carefully. Then he slicked himself up and took Steve. He soon started a quick pace.

Steve moaned and let him set the fast pace. All too soon, they came hard and kissed to hide their pants.

In the aftermath, the couple settled down and slept. Everything was normal and they were safe. For the time being, they didn't have a worry in the entire world.


End file.
